Get Away Car
by Whitegirlon8st
Summary: The day started just like any other, with Danny and Steve arguing. However, this day turned a little different when they get car jacked and taken hostage. Will Steve and Danny be okay? And will Danny ever stop giving sass to everyone who irritates him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Get Away Car**

 **Chapter 1**

The day started just like any other. Danny and Steve arguing over who got to drive the car, "No, you sir are just a control freak." Steve chuckled at Danny's accusation. "I thought we have already established this." Steve said while unlocking Danny's black Camaro. "Then, why are you still driving MY car?" Danny said putting emphasis on the, my. Steve grinned and slides into the driver seats look at Danny, "Because, I am a control freak." Steve said throwing Danny's word back at him.

"Now if we are done arguing, what can you tell me about whom we are going to go pick up?" Danny sighed and began to debrief Steve on the situation, "A young girl's body this morning and we are going to go pick up the boyfriend with a past of violence." Steve detected a hint of sadness, "Danny? What's wrong?" Danny gave yet another sigh. "Grace and I had a disagreement this morning about her behavior in school. So we didn't exactly leave on good terms this morning."

Steve glances over at Danny, "Instead of…" Steve was cut off when his phone rang. "McGarret," he answered.

"Uniforms have confirmed that Luke is in his apartment as we speak," Kono's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Pulling up to the building now," Steve said before hanging up the phone. Both Steve and Danny hopped out of the car and headed up to the apartment.

After sweeping the empty apartment Danny and Steve stood in the doorway. "Maybe he went to go get coffee?" Danny offered. "We can have uniforms sit on the building just in case." Steve answered as he closed the apartment door.

"Then, let head over to the crime scene and see what we can pick up."

Both Steve and Danny entered the car and shut the door. Steve had just started the car when a gun poked him in the head. Danny freezes seeing the gun pointed at his partners head. Steve glances in the mirror to check out the perp pointing a gun to his head, it was Luke.

"I'm going to need you to drive."

"Where are we going exactly?" Danny asked.

"Start making your way to the north side of the island," Luke demanded. Steve threw the car into drive and pressed on the gas. Danny shifted in his seat uncomfortably, while Steve gripped the steering wheel trying to ignore the temptation to reach for his gun. A mile and a half down the road Steve tried to start negotiations, "Look man you really don't want to do this."

"Shut up." Luke mumbled. "Just listen to me." Luke cut Steve off by hitting Danny in the head with the butt of his gun. Danny's head snapped to the right; his hand immediately flew up to hold the injury. Bringing his fingers back Danny saw a thin coat of blood on his fingers. Usually a blow that hard wouldn't do anything, however Danny got 'lucky' enough to catch the corner of the end of the gun. A trail of blood trickled down Danny's face.

"Now are you going to shut up?"

Danny shifted in his seat again, but this time Luke caught site of the badge. "You guys are cops?"

"Five-0 to be exact," Danny said with unbearable amount of sass in his tone. "No. No. No! It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Well now that you know we are cops, how about I pass some cuff back and we take you to jail," Danny again said with sass. "First, my car wouldn't start when I saw the cops sitting outside my house and then I jack a cop car." Luke sighed, "Turning out to be a wonderful day."

"Hand over your guns." Luke demanded. Danny glanced over at Steve who seemed to be having an internal debate with himself. "Now, or your partner here is going to take a bullet," Luke said gesturing towards Danny. Steve hands find his gun and hands it back, Danny followed Steve's action and handed his gun back as well.

"Now you, cuff your partner to the steering wheel." Danny sighed and looked at Steve. Steve nodded acknowledging that it was okay. Danny reach over and latched the cuffs around one wrist and was about to attach it to the steering wheel when Luke corrected him, "The other wrist to!"

Danny went under and over the top of the steering wheel, then securing both his wrists to it. Steve readjusted his wrist to drive better, while Danny sat back and thought about his cell phone in his pocket. "Now you," Luke said poking Danny in the side with his gun. "Well I don't have another set of handcuffs," Danny snapped back.

"I'm betting your partner has a pair."

Steve again nodded at Danny to let him know it was okay; Danny reached over and retrieved Steve's handcuffs.

"Nice and tight right in front of you," Danny followed Luke's request.

"Maybe you should stop while you can still have a chance," Steve offered.

Luke shook his head, "No it's too late to go back. I have already kidnapped two cops and assaulted one."

Luke continued, "You were just supposed to be a getaway car."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Get Away Car**

 **Chapter 2**

While Luke was staring out the window, Danny withdrew his phone from his pocket and slipped it under his seat. The team couldn't track his phone is the idiot smashed it first, right on cue Steve's phone rang. Luke's eyes snapped to McGarret's pocket, "Don't answer that."

"I can't with my hands are handcuffed to the wheel," Steve snarled.

Danny glanced over at his pocket, "They are going to know something is wrong if we don't answer," Danny reasoned.

"I want both your phones out the window, NOW!" Luke shouted. When neither of them moved to do as he ordered Luke grabbed a handful of Danny's hair, "NOW!" he shouted again.

"I don't have a cell phone," Danny lied.

"What are you talking about? Everybody has a cell phone!" Luke countered.

"Well, you see here," Danny gestured his hands towards McGarret. "This idiot got into a foot pursuit and long story short he broke my phone," Danny lied even more. Danny hated lying; it was a bad example for Grace. However, oddly enough he was fairly good at lying.

"Fine then throw your partners phone out the window," Danny was getting real tired of taking orders from this guy, but he was the one with the gun. Danny hesitated, which pissed Luke off. "You know what I can shoot you and not have to deal with your attitude," Luke threatens while pressing the gun against Danny's temple.

"Murdering a cop is not taken lightly in Hawaii or anywhere else for that matter," Steve said rather loudly.

"Throw your partners phone out the window before I shoot you."

Danny reached over into Steve's pocket grasping his cell phone in his hand then swiftly tossing it out the window then closing it. Only then did Luke release his hold on Danny's hair. Danny stared over at Steve wondering what escape plan was cooking in the Navy Seals head.

"Might as well relax," Luke chuckled. After a couple minutes of silence, Luke sits forward and feels around Danny's pockets. "Wow. Wow. Wow there don't you think you should take me out to dinner first?" Danny asked. Luke rolled his eyes while pull out Danny's wallet and badge. "Detective Danny Williams and." Luke trailed off as he reached over and searched Steve's pocket. Steve held his silence even though all his instincts told him to fight. Luke snagged Steve's badge and wallet, "Steve McGarret!" Luke's voice held pride as if he had just discovered gold.

Danny glanced at the clock, 30 minutes. 30 excruciating minutes since they were car jacked. Danny could only hope that by the end of the day he would be home in time to tuck Grace in to bed.

-H50-

Kono glanced down at her phone and once again pressed the call button on McGarret's contact. This time it went straight to voicemail, "Chin!" Kono called. Chin stepped out of his office and came over to Kono who was standing at the table computer. "I've tried McGarret's cell over a half a dozen times."

"Try Danny's cell," Chin offered.

"That's just the thing. If Steve doesn't answer that means he is in trouble so I don't think Danny would answer."

Chin shrugged. "If you think they are in trouble just track their signal." Kono began typing away at the computer punching in Steve's digits then Danny's.

"Here it says that Steve's cell is in a ditch along the highway that heads to the north side of the island; While, Danny's cellphone is traveling north on the highway." Both Kono and Chin glanced at each other in confusion.

"They are separated?" Chin asked.

Kono pulled out her phone and dialed Danny's number and hit call, Chin continued to investigate the signals. Kono turned around and faced Chin, "No answer. I will try again."

"No use now Danny's phone is on the side of the highway," Chin commented. Kono glanced at the screen.

"Can we get traffic cams in that area?" Chin asked. Kono shrugged her shoulders and continues to type away in the computer looking for traffic cams.

"No nothing," Kono sighs in defeat.

"Alright I'll make a couple calls to highway patrol," Chin says while walking back to his office. Kono continued to look at traffic cams for any kind of clues.

"I will head out to where the phones are," Kono yelled to Chin.

 **Authors Notes: Hey Peeps! KesKes is back thank you for the follows and the reviews. Sorry it is such a short chapter I will totally make up for it with a long chapter next time! However this is where I require your help. I have two endings to this story. One of them only has 1 more chapter, while the other one continues on for a couple more chapters and I couldn't decide so now I am asking you to tell me which one you want. Now you might be thinking what kind of author doesn't know the ending to their own story well the one I was going to do was the one more chapter one but then I got to thinking on another one and now I can't decide. Alrighty KesKes out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Get Away Car**

 **Chapter 3**

After about an hour of silence Danny's phone rings disturbing the peace in the car. "What the hell is that?" Luke sits forward shoving the gun into Danny's side, both men kept quiet.

"If you don't answer my question right now I will shoot one of you!" Luke shouted.

"I forgot about my spare phone I keep on hand," Steve said covering up for Danny.

"Well detective I suggest you get that phone," Danny bent down and picked up the phone and was about to throw it out the window when Luke poked him with the gun again.

"Hand the phone here," Danny handed the phone back to Luke, who snatched the phone out of his hand. Clicking it on Luke realized that both them had lied about the phone. "That's real cute. Is that your daughter? Teach her to lie like you do?" Throughout the sentence the anger in Luke's voice kept building. "This is what I do to liars!" Luke said as he shot Danny his left leg right above his knee cap.

Danny hunched over, without a peep, clutching his now wounded leg. If looks could kill Steve would have Luke dead in the back seat by now. "Danny. Danny!" Steve yelled. "You didn't have to do that!" Steve continued to yelled back at Luke.

All Luke did was chuckle, "You guy obviously were not taking me serious enough."

Steve kept glancing at Danny then back at the road, wishing he could help him. "You are the one with the gun, of course we are taking you seriously," Steve said biting back what he actual wants to say. "Danny, your belt; you need to stop the bleeding," Steve glanced over at Danny who was now removing his belt. Steve hated seeing Danny's face twisted up in pain.

Latching his belt over his left leg right above his wound Steve again glanced over at Danny. "He needs something to stop the bleeding," Steve said looking at Luke in the review mirror.

"Well that's just too bad. He should have thought about that before he lied," Luke laughed.

"Do you really want murder of a cop under your belt? That's life in prison, no parole!" Steve tried to reason.

"That's if I get caught," Luke countered with a smirk on his face.

Steve's face scrunched up in disgust. This couldn't be happening, his partner is bleeding out and he can't do anything to help him because of the lunatic in the back seat won't let him. "Fine if you get to where you want to go will you let my partner and I go?" Steve asked.

Luke pondered the thought for a couple moments. "Maybe, if everything goes as planned," Steve sighed at the answer. He knows once Danny and he would become liability they will both be shot or dumped somewhere to be left for dead. Steve had been formulating a plan for the past 2 hours now but nothing was good enough.

Danny clutched his leg looking over at Steve, who made eye contact for a couple seconds before returning them to the road. Pain shot up through Danny's leg making him wince and let out a small moan.

"I hope now you take me more serious, take the next exit," Luke ordered. Steve was getting more then fed up with this guy and taking his orders. However, Steve complied with his orders changing lanes and preparing to take the next exit. Once he took the next exit he then realized that this exit was in the middle of nowhere! Just what looked like miles and miles of jungle?

"This dirt road coming up on the right, take it," Luke barked.

This is when Danny began to panic.

When Steve turned onto the dirt road Luke ordered him to stop the car and give him the keys.

Luke stepped out of the car and walked over to Steve, who was still handcuffed to the wheel. Luke opened the door and looked at Steve and handed him the cars key which also had the handcuff key on it. Luke pointed the gun at Steve and said, "Now unlock yourself from the steering wheel and cuff yourself behind your back."

Steve unlocked himself then stepped out of the car to move his hands behind his back. See the opportunity to take Luke down when he glanced to the left. Steve charged at Luke, except Luke was prepared. The gun went off lodging a bullet right into Steve's right shoulder.

Pain exploded into Steve's shoulder and forced him to step backwards leaning up against the car. His left hand cupped his right shoulder pressing on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Luke roughly turned Steve around and shoved him up against the car and yanking his hands behind his back causing Steve to hiss at the mistreatment of his shoulder. Securing the handcuffs and notch tighter then they needed to be Luke then shoved Steve to the ground.

"Stay there," Luke then pondered his statement, "Or I put a bullet in your partners head."

When Danny heard the gun go off he wiped his head to the left and shouted Steve's name hoping for an answer. When Steve didn't answer Danny got out of the car with his hands still handcuffed in front of him using the car to support his injured leg. He heard Luke tell Steve to stay on the ground. Danny tried desperately to see over the car to get a good look at Steve to see if he was alright.

The gun suddenly was point at Danny instead. Danny's hands found themselves in the air showing he was not a threat to Luke at all. "Get over here and pick the handcuff keys up," Luke demanded. Danny hobbled slowly made his way around the back of the car and picked the handcuff key up, waiting for further instructions.

"Now unlock them and put them behind your back," Danny glanced down at Steve whose face was twisted in pain struggling to bring comfort to his shoulder. Danny followed the instructions, while Luke yanked the key out of Danny's hand and shoved them in his pocket. The pain in Danny's leg increased every second he was on his feet.

"Now we take a walk," Luke said pointing the gun and Steve. Steve slowly made his way to his feet and look at Danny.

"Danny won't be able to walk with his leg let him stay here and you just take me," Steve tried to reason.

"Aw isn't that heroic of you? Except I don't care we all are taking a walk. Now," Luke said without mercy.

Danny looked at Steve and nodded, signaling he would be fine. Luke used his gun to gesture for the two men to walk in front of him. With Danny's new limp it would slow them down to where ever they are going which would eventually make Luke mad enough to kill him, Steve look over at Danny wondering how long it would be till infections set into to both of them.

After about 10 minutes of walking Danny looked paler then a ghost and had sweet dripping down his face, his face was paling visibly with every step.

"Look Danny and I need to rest, we both are injured," Steve yelled back to Luke.

Luke hesitated before answering, "No, you are stalling."

"It is fine Steve, I will okay." Danny tried to reassure Steve. Steve look at Danny, with the wound right above his knee would put a strain on his knee, ankle, and thigh. Steve slowly turned around to look at Luke, who is a 'safe' 5 feet behind them, "Danny needs a rest you shot him in the leg. 5 minutes is all I am asking."

"2 minutes and that is it," Luke compromised. Danny worked his way into a crouch then sat down relieving the tension on his leg, letting a sigh of relief wash over him.

A minute of silenced past over them, when Steve broke the tension, "Look Luke you have me, just let Danny go." Luke laughed and glanced at the two men he had hostage.

If only his car would start this morning he wouldn't have had to car jack them. They have been a pain in his side since he took them hostage but he did not want to be known as a cop killer, except he couldn't let them know that. Only if he could pass them off to someone else.

"Alright times up, we need to keep moving!" Luke ordered.

Danny struggled back to his feet and continued to limp along with Steve by his side. Steve wished he could help Danny but with his hands behind his back there was nothing he could do for now.

As they walk along the hill began to incline, which got harder on Danny, causing pain to shoot up through his leg with every step. Danny was drench in sweat along with Steve, who both is having trouble getting up the steep hills without their arms for balance. Steve knew better then to ask for another break.

Both Danny and Steve would have to tough it out till their team came to rescue them or they escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Away Car**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0**

 **Chapter 4**

Climbing up hill was really starting to take its toll on Danny's leg. With every step Danny got weaker and Steve got more worried by the minute. Steve had asked for another break a while back, but was denied. Both Steve and Danny were drenched in sweat, and Danny looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

Walking around another corner a cabin came into view. "This must have been where Luke was going for a hide out," Steve said glancing at Danny.

"Shut up!" Luke yelled. Luke knew he would have to get rid of both of them and their car. However, he hasn't worked the nerve up to kill two cops just yet.

Trudging up to the house Steve and Danny waited for instructions. Steve was formulating a plan as they walked up to the house. When a young lady stepped through the door, just wearing what looks like under garments and an oversized t-shirt. Her long black hair cascades over her olive skin and her brown eyes look full of mischief. "What is this?" She asked gesturing to the two cops.

"My car wouldn't start and I needed a getaway vehicle, but I just so happen to pick the car that was full of two cops." Luke explained.

"Those are two witnesses we don't need!" She hissed. Danny and Steve arrive and the front door, the mystery woman looks them up and down and snarls. Stepping aside to let them in Luke poked Danny in the back with a gun and then Steve. Entering the house Steve took notice that the living room was to the right and the formal dining was to his left.

"Both of you on the couch," The woman ordered. Both of them took a seat on the couch. Danny visibly looked better when he sat down. Luke stepped in the door and put the gun away and wrapped his arms around the woman, "Hey, Kelly sorry it took me so long," Luke said then pressed his lips to her.

Kelly broke away and looked at the two men sitting on her couch, "You," Kelly said point at Danny, "Blondie, up on your feet, now!" Kelly ordered. She is just as bossy as her boyfriend Danny thought.

Slowly rising to his feet trying to lean on his right leg more than his left, even with a bullet in his leg Danny still had some sass in him, "Unless you are going to tell me you are going to take this bullet out of my leg and let my partner and I go I don't want to hear it."

Kelly rolled her eyes and starred at Danny, "This one has some spunk."

"Follow me Blondie," She ordered. When Danny didn't move she pulled a gun from behind her back and pointed it any Danny.

"You know what I am getting real tired of getting a gun pointed at me," Danny remarked. Kelly smiled at Danny and cocked her gun back.

"Don't test me Officer," Kelly threatened.

"That's detective to you," Danny corrected.

A small smile tugged on Kelly's lips, Danny started to limp towards her. Steve's heart raced when he seen that she didn't lower her gun. Danny was in worse condition then Steve was. Being shot in the leg then being forced to walk on it for what felt like hours. Steve worried what would happen if they got separated or what Danny would get himself into.

"So Luke, you kill your girlfriend because she found out about your side chick," Steve said trying to take the attention away from Danny. Luke walked over to Steve and backhanded him, probably for using the term 'side chick'. Steve's head snapped to the right, feeling his lip split open. A blow that hard wouldn't split his lip, but that is when he tasted the dryness of his lips. He hasn't had water in over, what he was guessing, 6 hours. 2 hours since starting the case, the 2 hour car ride, and the 2 hour hike up the mountain.

They have been missing for approximately 4 hours, so someone should have noticed by now. His team should be looking for Danny and him by now.

Luke looked at him then glanced at Kelly, "Do we kill him now?"

This is where Danny stepped in, "Wow. Wow. Killing two cops? Do you really want that?" Kelly had obviously been getting tired of Danny because; she hit him with the butt of her gun, which reopened the wound on his forehead causing blood to trickle down his face and Danny's legs to give out from under him and fall to the floor.

"Danny!" Steve yelled. Danny let out a low moan of pain and rolled onto his stomach. "Let me get that bullet out of his leg," Steve begged.

Luke shook his head no.

"Look if you are going to kill us at least let me get that bullet out of his leg," Steve reasoned.

Luke sighed and disappeared into the hall off of the dining room and came back with a first aid kit. Tossing the first aid kit on the floor then pulling the handcuff keys from his pocket and pulling Steve to his feet. Unlocking one cuff and pull his wrist in front of Steve, Luke relocked the cuffs in front of Steve.

"You have 7 minutes to fix your partner," Luke said.

Steve wasted no time finding his ways to his knees next to Danny and rolled him over. Opening the first aid kit Steve said, "Danny? I am going to patch you up okay?"

Danny let out a small moan acknowledging Steve and continued to move around with his cuffs digging into his back. Danny's head was spinning after the blow and his stomach felt weak. Steve scanned the item in the first aid kit, first selecting the disinfection pad Steve glanced back at Danny.

"Alright Danny I am going apply this disinfection stuff, it might burn a little bit," Steve said trying to prepare Danny for the stinging sensation. Pressing the pad onto his wound, Danny's face contorted in pain but he did not let out one single peep.

Grabbing some tweezers and sterilizing them Steve prepared to dig into his partner's leg for a bullet.

"Might?" Danny asked trying to laugh off the pain.

"Danny?" Steve asked.

"Hmmm?" Danny hummed.

"I'm going to have to take off your pants to get to the wound. I thought I could get to it through the pants but it would be better for them to come off," Steve explained.

Danny sighed, his signature sigh and said, "Of course they would have to come off."

Steve removed the belt that was latched around his thigh and pulled it off. Danny finally broke through the fog that he was in and looked at Steve.

"This is about to get weird isn't it?" Steve snickered and unbuttoned Danny's pants, lowering them till they were below his knees and his wound fully exposed. Steve again disinfected Danny wound and then again sterilized the tweezers before playing doctor.

Danny winced as the cold tweezers pressed against his flesh, "Why do you always have to wear business pants?" Steve teased. Danny felt the bullet being pulled from his leg and heard Steve drop it on the floor. "I am just going to disinfect it again then wrap it up and then you can put your pants back on," Steve chuckled.

Luke had just walked in when Steve had just finished buttoning up his partner's pants and helping him sit up. "Well, that was new," Danny bluntly stated. Luke laughed at the sight of the two of them.

"How was getting to know your partner on a whole new level?" Luke retorted.

Both men glared at him with anger. Kelly came into view but this time she had a pair of jeans on, "Are you done playing doctor?"

Neither Danny nor Steve answered, but instead just sat there waiting for someone to point a gun at them. With the silenced that passed between all 4 of them Steve picked up the faint sounds of police sirens.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hello fellow readers. KesKes here just to let you know I went back a revised chapter 1 of all its mistakes. Sorry about that long story short my computer didn't upload the revised version so I apologize for all the grammar mistakes but they are fixed now. Anyone way feedback is greatly appreciated and I love all the reviews so thank you. I believe we have 2 or 3 more chapters to go so I promise to make them long chapters and updates. KesKes out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get Away Car**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 5**

Steve glanced at Danny who was obviously still in a haze from being hit but could still hear the faint sounds of cop sirens, and they were too far away from the highway for it to be coming from there. Both Danny and Steve knew it was only a matter of time before they were rescued.

Kelly glanced at Luke with disappointment, "Cops? Did you destroy their cellphones?"

"Yes," Luke said defensively.

"Get rid of the car?" Kelly said raising her voice.

Luke hesitated and then looked at the ground like a toddler getting disciplined. Kelly looked enraged by Luke not answering. "They can track his car you idiot!"

"Great now that you know that you are going to jail no matter what. How about you take these cuffs off of us and put them on you," Danny said with sassy tone.

"Those guys are our ticket out of here," Luke's eyes lit up like he had just solved the mystery. "We send one out in a body bag and use the other one for a one way ticket off the island," neither Danny nor Steve liked the sound of that.

Kelly looked as if she was pondering the thought and debating if it would actual work, "It might work, but we need their full cooperation," Kelly said pointing to the two men.

Luke seemed to have an answer for everything, "Blindfold them and gag them."

Kelly walking into the kitchen which was just off the living room and came back with a roll of duct tape and 2 bandanas. "Here," Kelly said throwing the roll of duct tape to Luke, "you gag them."

Danny hated being handcuffed let alone not being able to see or say anything. Not the same could be said for Steve, he has been a prisoner of war to many times and knew not to panic once they blindfolded you and gagged you.

Kelly walked up behind Steve and jerked his head back with the bandana covering his eyes a second later he heard the tearing of duct taped. Soon following that the duct tape was placed over his mouth.

Danny on the other hand fought them, kicking them with his good leg and tells them it wasn't a good idea but in the end he was too blinded and gagged. Steve was roughly pushed onto his side and by the sounds of it so was Danny.

The police sirens grew louder with every passing minute and when Steve heard them leave the room to God knows where Steve took action. The idiots had forgotten to put his hands back behind his back. Peeling off the duct tape and pulling up his blindfold Steve was facing his partner. "Danny I am going to take your blindfold off now," Steve said in a low whisper.

Steve removed the blindfold and then looked at the duct tape, "The duct tape can stay there. The less talking you so the better," Danny glared at Steve. Steve softly chuckled and removed the duct tape. "Come on," Steve said as he made his way to his feet then helped Danny up.

Steve stopped to listen for where Kelly and Luke were in the house, "How about we just go out the front door?" Danny whispered. Steve looked at Danny and hoped he would just let him do what his seal training has taught him to do.

"Because, once they see that we are gone the first place they are going to look is outside," Steve explained.

"But if we leave now then we can get far enough way to get to Kono and Chin, who is probably leading the police up here right now," Danny whispered.

While the two men were arguing they didn't hear Kelly come up behind them. Hitting Steve with the butt of her rifle in the back of the head making him fall to his hands and knees and shoving Danny to the floor, "Idiot Luke forgot to cuff you behind your back. No matter," Kelly laughed as she seen Steve reach behind his head to check for blood.

Danny sat up trying to relieve the tension off his wrist and stop the cuffs from digging into his back. Kelly walked over and placed her foot in the middle of Danny's chest and pushed him back down and the leaned down and said to Danny, "Maybe I will send you out in the body bag," Kelly threatened.

Luke came out from Steve and look at all of them; Luke sent his boot into Steve's gut making Steve roll from his hands and knees on to his side. "You know what?" Luke said sending a kick into Steve's chest. "You are really," Luke's foot again connected with his stomach, "Starting to get."

This time when Luke kicked Steve, Steve felt pain flair up in his rib cage while Luke heard something crack. Steve's face scrunched up in pain at his now cracked rib. "On my nerves," Luke said kicking Steve in his wounded shoulder so Steve was now lying on his back.

Steve hissed when Luke kicked him not just because his shoulder was wounded but, because when Luke kicked him the bullet in his shoulder moved causing a burning sensation to spread throughout his shoulder.

Luke stared at Steve for a couple seconds before grabbing and handful of his short hair and hauling him up. Steve's hands flew to Luke's hands which causing white hot pain to sear through his shoulder and his cracked rib to protest to the movement and since Steve has shorter hair Luke's nails dug into Steve's scalp. Steve gritted his teeth trying to not let the pain get the better of him. "I wonder how well you would do with a bullet in between your eyes," Luke whispered to Steve.

Dropping Steve on his stomach then placing a foot in the middle of this back caused the cuffs to dig into his cracked rib making Steve concentrate on something other than his rib.

Danny wished he could see what was going on with his partner but with Kelly in his face all he could tell was that Luke and was taking more the a couple swings at Steve. "Look my team is on their way. You have assaulted, kidnapped, and restrained an officer. Do you really expect to get out of prison any time soon? Just let us go and maybe the D.A. can cut you deal," Danny tried to reason. Kelly threw her head back and laughed and the glanced over at Luke who was standing over Steve.

Kelly turned her attention back to Danny just in time to hear the police sirens pull up to the front of the cabin. Luke yanked Steve up by his bicep and pushed him against the wall, just in time for Kelly's cell phone to go off.

Kelly chuckled at her phone, "Let the negotiations begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Get Away Car**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 6**

Kelly chuckled at her phone, "Let the negotiations begin."

"What's the plan?" Luke asked Kelly. Kelly stared out the window scanning the front yard full of SWAT trucks and police cars.

Kelly didn't answer Luke but she answered her cell phone, "Yes?"

"Kelly Johnson this Kono Kalakaua from 5-0, can you tell me how Steve and Danny are doing?"

Luke let go of Steve and started to close the blinds the front of the house, "They are doing just peachy thanks for asking, and now where are you going to ask for my demands?" Kelly retorted.

Luke picked Steve up by the back of his shirt and pinned him against the wall keeping his hand firmly on Steve's back. Luke then glanced back over at Kelly, who was making the negotiation demands, "Well I want a happy meal with a girls toy but Luke will settle for a clear path out of here or one of them is coming out in a body bag,"

Steve could hear one side of the conversation but could tell it was not going well, "Proof life?" Kelly snorted, "Hey Luke!" Kelly yelled the walked over to like and at the same time stepping off of Danny's chest. "Can you give them proof of like?" Kelly remarked.

Luke smiled then punched Steve right in the kidney, when Steve didn't even make a sound Luke frowned. Luke then grabbed Steve's injured shoulder, squeezing it as hard as he could making Steve cry out in pain.

"There is your proof of life," By the look on Kelly's face, Kono didn't give her the answer she was looking for.

Kelly walked back over to Danny and shoved the phone to his ear, Steve listen eagerly to one side of the conversation, "Yes, we are doing just fine." Judging by the tone of voice Steve guessed Kono asked 'if either one of them was hurt' and instead of answering normally and making Kelly mad Danny just answered in code.

Kelly yanked the phone and away and placed is back to her ear, "Now may I have my clear passage?" Steve was getting more annoyed by the second. Kelly threw her head back and laughed, "4 minutes? 4 minutes and you're coming in?" Kelly hung up the phone.

"Open the window, one is about to go out in a body bag," Kelly stated and aimed her gun at Danny.

"Wow. Wow. If you are going to shoot someone, shoot me," Steve tried to reason the gun towards him instead.

"Why?" Kelly retorted.

"Because, I'm not a father," Steve said trying to appeal to Kelly's more humane side. Kelly nodded her head and then pointed the gun at Steve.

"How brave of you," Kelly said gesturing with the gun for Luke to move out of the way. Steve turned around and placed his back against the cold window. "Look, you don't need to shoot him. I will tell me team to get the stuff and you will get out of here as long as we get let go," Danny said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Luke shut him up," Kelly ordered.

"Do you really want the murder of a cop on your record?" Danny shouted at Kelly before Luke booted him right in the face almost knocking him unconscious. Steve stared down the barrel of the gun wondering if this was it. After, all he had gone through, if he would make it out of this one.

Danny tried to sit up and shake the stars from his eyes but Luke kicked him in the face again making him black out for a couple seconds.

"Being a cop killer isn't the worst thing on my record," Kelly said before pulling the trigger. The bullet lodged itself right into Steve's mid torso sending his flying back and through the window. Steve hit the ground with thousands of shattered pieces of glass around him and underneath him.

Steve felt an enormous amount of pain in his torso that he didn't even hear the commotion behind him. "Move in now!" is all he heard before his eyes slowly shut.

-Flashback-

Luke was skimming through the internet looking for his next scam, scrolling through dating website after dating website, just looking for someone with some money that he could con. Then he found her, Kelly Watson, judging by her picture she had money. She was standing on a high end looking boat in a designer bikini and sunglasses holding what looked like a beer. Now all he had to do was sweet talk and meet up with her at her house.

But what Luke didn't know is that she was also looking for someone to scam, adding robbery to her long rap sheet. Which consisting of, property crime, assault, disorderly conduct, vandalism, fraud, and counterfeiting. Having many connections she always evaded the cops and never got caught and you can't get caught if you're not in the system.

Kelly was smuggled to Hawaii from Russia when she was little; hence no Russian accent. Her parents were running from the Mafia so staying off the radar was essential to escaping them. Her parent didn't have jobs, so stealing and robbing people soon became second nature.

She stared at the message alert on her computer, "Luke," Kelly whispered the name out load. Reading the message from Luke, Kelly couldn't help but get excited about what she was going to do with Luke's money. After a short conversation they agreed to meet up at the coffee shop and have brunch.

Kelly arrived early enough to set up her credit card scanner she had made herself. If a credit card was close enough to her device, it would read the magnetic strip and get all his info, thus making it easy to steal his money.

Luke arrived shortly after Kelly; surprised to see her here Luke walked up and shook her hand. Unlike Kelly, Luke was more old fashion he wanted to scope out his victim then steal their identity and buy things in their name. However, after a couple minutes of chatting Kelly looked up and down at look and asked, "You're here to steal my money, aren't you?" Luke was obviously taken back. But none the less that is how their partnership and relationship started.

Getting to know each other both Kelly and Luke started to con and scam people together of course Kelly was more of the boss then Luke. Not a perfect love story but it was a love story.

 **Authors Note: Like the cliffhanger? But someone mentioned maybe having a backstory so I did my best to sum it up and not have another story in a story. Sorry about the late update, internet has been down all day! But I think the next chapter is the last chapters but have no fear I will write more Hawaii 5-0 stories. I love reviews, so give me more please! KesKes out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get Away Car**

 **By KesKes22**

 **Hawaii 5-0 Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 7**

Hearing the gun go off, snapped Danny out of his haze, "STEVE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His partner gone just like that, instead of having a break down Danny held his tears and decided to be strong. That's what Steve would have wanted, he was going to make it out of this and make sure both of them rot in jail for this. Danny was past angry, he was pissed all he wanted to do was rip their face off, but with his hands being behind his back and his leg being injured that seemed impossible.

Seconds after the gun went off the door broke open and sounds of voices and gunshots filled the air Danny closed his eyes from the searing pain of the noise because of the headache Luke gave him. By the time Danny reopened his eyes Luke was being put in cuffs and Kelly was lying dead on the floor. "Kelly!" Luke screamed through the tears.

Kono came over to Danny and unlocked his hand cuffs and helped him to his feet. Kono offered to help him walk but Danny refused. "Steve, is Steve alright?"

Kono looked at Danny with sorry eyes, "We don't know paramedics are doing everything they can," Danny hobbled out of the door and looked out the front yard which was overwhelmed with ambulances and cop cars. Danny spotted Steve being rolled away in a stretcher, and began to hobble towards him except a cop let Grace out of his car that came running towards him. Danny had missed picking her up from school, but he kind of had an excuse.

"Danno!" She yelled and then threw her arms around him. No matter how much he was hurt Danny still picked her up and embraced her in his arms. "Hi baby," Danny whispered as he held his daughter close. Grace leaned back in Danny's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Danno, for this morning," Grace apologized. Danny chuckled and then looked at his Grace, his sweet baby girl.

"I'm sorry to Monkey," Danny said. Danny glanced over at Steve who was being loaded in the ambulance. Danny set Grace down and took her hand and made his way over to the ambulance.

Kono walked up beside him and handed him his keys, "Luke had these in his pocket," Danny stared down at his keys.

"Can you give me a lift to my car?"

"With your leg injured, not a chance but what I will do is give you a ride to the hospital and have Chin follow us in your car,"

Danny nodded and agreed to what Kono said, "Then what are we waiting for, I want to follow the ambulance to the hospital," Danny ordered.

Danny, Kono, and Grace sat in the car in silence while riding behind the ambulance, "Was he at alive when they put him into the ambulance?" Danny asked Kono.

Kono nodded her head, "He had a pulse when they left."

"So who the hell was Kelly? How did she get dragged into all of this?" Danny asked using his hands to talk as usual.

"We actual have no clue who Kelly is. She is not in our system, or Interpol's, or any F.B.I data base."

"Then how did you call her cell?"

"That was actual Luke's cellphone."

Danny wanted answers about Kelly and he wanted answers now, "are we going to interrogate Luke?'

"Chin is bringing him back to 5-0 headquarters now to get answers about Kelly and why he killed her girlfriend."

"Oh yes the girlfriend, and why is she in the picture when he already had one?"

"My theory is that he was after Jesse, the girlfriends, family money. Her family is loaded with cash," Kono explained.

Danny heard enough, well at least till Luke started talking. Kono pulled up to the hospital and Danny jumped out and got Grace. "I'm going to go park,"

Danny rushed inside to find out what room Steve was in. Then after finding that Steve waited outside.

And waited,

And waited,

And then waited some more,

And then waited a little bit longer,

After 5 excruciating hours of surgery but 2 of those hours where spent checking out his leg and removing any other shrapnel left in his leg. Finally, the doctor walked out of the room and looked at Danny and Kono. "He is stable and awake, the bullet lodged into his rib and by some miracle didn't go any farther than that, but he has 3 cracked ribs, 1 broken rib, the bullet in his shoulder broke 2 bones, and he has a minor concussion but other than that we expect him to make a full recovery," the doctor fished with a smile.

Danny took it all in and then looked at the doctor, "Can we see him? May we see him?" The doctor nodded and the stepped aside. Danny stood up and grabbed Grace's hand and walked inside the door. His partner, even though a Navy Seal, looked like hell. Steve had bandaging all up his torso stopping at his peck, he had more bandages running over his wounded shoulder, and he had his arm in a sling.

"I guess it's that McGarret bad luck, you always talk about where danger follows me everywhere," Steve joked as Grace ran in and jumped up on the bed and threw her arms around him. Danny smiled at the love Steve and Grace had developed over the past could of years.

And for the first time Steve got a good look at Danny's injuries, he has bruising along his face where Luke kicked him, he wasn't limping as bad as before but he would probably need therapy, and by the way he was standing he could tell his chest was defiantly hurting.

"We got them right?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded and looked at Steve and said, "Just shut up would you,"*Steve smiled and looked at Danny.

Kono was just standing in the corner watching the two partners reunite when her phone rings, "Chin, tell me you got something," she said before stepping out of the room.

"That could be our answers," Danny chuckled as he looked back at the door.

After, a couple minutes Kono walked back in and l looked at the two men, "That was Chin," Kono said with a sad face, "Luke hung himself in his holding cell and that means we can't get answers."

Steve's smiled disappeared along with Danny's, "I guess somethings are better left unanswered," Danny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well what I put together is that Kelly and Luke were running a scam on Jesse, and when she figured it out Luke killed her,"

Danny chuckled, "Weren't we just supposed to be the getaway car?"

"Yea, just the getaway car," Steve and Danny chuckled together.

The End

 **Author Note: Sorry for another late update my internet is being the biggest butt face in the world but look at that the story is over** **thank you all for following my story and for reading. I love my readers so much and I love reviews. But do not worry I will be writing more Hawaii 5-0 fanfiction after I finish the new Young Justice one I just started. But I love you people thanks for reading. KesKes out.**


End file.
